


It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

by RogueFoxPaws



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/M, Ice Skating, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFoxPaws/pseuds/RogueFoxPaws
Summary: Poe and Rey do some Christmas shopping and enjoy some fun along the way!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Super special shout-out to rinksiroo who was inspired by this whole idea! And a big shout-out to all my fellow Damerey Discord members! (You know who you are!)

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
Take a look at the five and ten, it's glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes that glow_

“Okay, so we’ve got gifts for Leia and Han, Luke, your dad, Finn and Rose, and even Snap and Karé. I think we just need to go next door and get Jess’s gift and it looks like we’ll be done!” Rey scrolled through her list that she made on her phone, making sure she hadn’t left anyone out. Behind her, Poe struggled to organize the many shopping bags they had acquired during this stop on their shopping trip. He was trying to use his knee to balance one and loop his arm through it when Rey finally turned around and giggled at him.

“Do you need some help?”

“Oh, _now_ you ask.” Poe rolled his eyes and managed to get all the bags on his arms, giving Rey a look of victory as he held on tight.

“You know, I can help carry some of those. I told you earlier I could take a few.” She held out her hand as an offer for Poe to put one of the bags on her arm.

“Nope,” he replied with a shake of his head, “If you can just grab the stuff and take care of the paper or plastic part of it all, I’ll carry it. It saves us having to go to the car. And I’ll die in a pile of fifty shopping bags before I walk all the way back to the car in this cold.”

“Suit yourself.” Rey checked her list one last time before she nodded towards the last store they had to go in.

The mall had been elaborately decorated for the season. The traditional Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the mall reached all the way up to the ceiling, ribbons and ornaments and lights covering every inch. Families and small children would stop and lean their heads back with mouths open wide in awe. Most of the stores had even decorated their windows with frosted paint and had hung garland around the edges. Banners of green, gold, red, and silver floated down from the ceiling above shoppers’ heads as they hustled and bustled along, making sure they had everything they needed for everyone on their list, just as Rey and Poe were doing. Lights were hung from everywhere including the ceiling, around columns, even on the railing for the indoor carousel near the food court. Christmas music lightly played over the speaker system, some of the workers humming along.

Rey’s favorite part of it all, though, was the heavy scent of cinnamon and sugar that wafted all through the building. There wasn’t a single place in the busy mall where one couldn’t smell the sweet scent. Her stomach had growled more than once as they walked between stores, but she reminded herself each time that they had reservations at their favorite restaurant right after they were done shopping. It was the only thing that kept her from adding a bag of candy and cookies to the others they already had.

Soon enough, Rey put her wallet back into her purse, thanked the young girl working the register, and added the bag with Jess’s gift to their haul, hooking it onto the two fingers Poe had left available.

“And with that, we’re done!” Rey dug out the car keys as they headed for the doors they entered through earlier that morning.

Poe let out a loud sigh of relief. “I’ve been waiting all day to hear you say those words. This definitely counts as today’s workout and maybe even tomorrow’s.”

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well  
It's the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow_

Dinner reservations were at _Maz Kanata’s_ , an upscale steakhouse in the lower floor of the Coruscant hotel in the middle of downtown. It had become Rey and Poe’s once-a-year treat for themselves and they always saved it for the Christmas season. Just like at the mall, the hotel had their own elaborate Christmas tree in the lobby. What made this tree particularly special to the city, however, was that the Mayor joined the local children’s home in decorating it. Each year at the start of the Christmas season, the Coruscant hotel invited the children to come in, decorate the tree, and play with the train set that wound all through the lobby.

It was at dinner two Christmases ago when Poe found out that Rey was once one of the children who helped decorate the tree years ago. And it was at that same dinner that he promised her she would never have to spend another Christmas alone.

After they were both full and warm, Poe had led Rey to the park in downtown for a walk. Lights were wound around many of the trees and it gave the already charming park an atmosphere of magic. As Rey and Poe walked, her arm looped through his, sounds of laughter and happy conversation could be heard from the ice skating rink set up ahead.

“I’ve never been ice skating,” Rey thought aloud.

“What?!” Poe looked over at her with a combination of shock and confusion. “You’ve never been ice skating? As many years as they’ve been doing this?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “I just never really stopped and thought about going. I’m always in such a rush during the season and I was kind of afraid to try it as a child.”

“Well, why don’t we go skating now?”

“Right now?”

“Right now. Come on!” Poe took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed Rey’s, half-running with her towards the skating rink. They took their rented skates from the attendant and after Poe had helped Rey put them on, the two of them were soon shuffling along the ice.

“Rey, you can let go of the wall. I’ve got you.” Poe skated alongside Rey, his hand held out for her. They had only made it halfway around the rink, Poe ready to catch her at any moment.

She dared to take a hand off the wall and try to shoo off the gesture. “No, no, I’ve got it. I can-” And in an instant, before she could catch herself, Rey’s feet went sliding out from under her and she toppled on her backside. She started to laugh, Poe joining in and reaching down to help her back up. Rey took his hand, but she was unable to get herself balanced which caused her to pull Poe forward and he landed right next to her on the ice with a thud. The two of them burst into a fit of giggles, which earned them some stares from a few teenagers, but they paid no attention.

“You are _really_ bad at this, you know that?” Poe managed to get himself up on his knees and helped Rey up as well. Her cheeks were flushed and she was grinning at him.

“I told you, I’ve never ice skated before. You took the risk by getting me out here.”

“Alright, alright. Why don’t we head on back? It’s getting really cold and I bet Bee’s chewed up all the pillows by now.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t a big fan of them, anyway.” Rey’s nose scrunched up as she spoke and with Poe’s help she managed to get back on her skates. Clinging to his coat for dear life, they made their way off the rink and returned their skates.

The two of them huddled close as they walked down the sidewalk back to their car. A coffee shop briefly deterred them from their destination, but Rey had insisted on something to warm her hands up and a sweet snack to much on. As they left the warmth of the coffee shop, lattes and cake pops in hand, it began to snow.

“Oh, Poe, look!” Rey breathed, “It’s snowing!” Large flakes floated down onto her coat and even more gathered in Poe’s dark curls. She smiled as he attempted to shake them out, only to have twice as many more fall in their place.

“Well, that certainly makes it feel like Christmas,” he said, looking up at the sky.

“It’s perfect.” And as she said it, Rey knew it was true. It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas - a perfect Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for more Christmas song-inspired goodness!


End file.
